Recién casados
by Faen-zel
Summary: Por fin llega el día en que deben contraer matrimonio lizzy y Ciel. Ambos han cambiado, ya no son los mismo niños. Lizzy deberá luchar contra la frialdad de su marido. ¿Que sucederá? ¿lograran consumar su matrimonio? ¿lizzy se convertirá en una mujer? REEWW!


**Recién casados**

La ceremonia había sido magnifica, hasta la mismísima reina había asistido. Era imposible no hacerlo, contraían matrimonio dos nobles de gran renombre. Se unía nuevamente la familia Phantomhive y los middleford para dar frutos a descendencia con sangre tan pura como la de la realeza.  
Todos quienes asistieron quedaron impresionados y consternados. Todo material era de lujo, la casa Phantomhive parecía otra, llena de alegres adornos, un jardín brillante en colores, flores por doquier y como era de esperarse Soma no quiso quedar atrás y mando a pedir desde la India dos elefantes para entretener a los invitados y para darle un toque oriental a la fiesta. Esta atracción fue bien vista y disfrutada por la reina, quien con una risa traviesa, se subió a los gigantes animales para degustar de un tranquilo paseo.  
Por otro lado se veía a Sebastian de un lado procurando que todo estuviera perfecto y que a ningún invitado le hiciera falta nada.  
Pero lejos de toda la perfección y elegancia del lugar, lo que más impresiono a los invitados, sobre todo al género masculino, fue la belleza de lady Elizabeth. Se sabía desde pequeña que era hermosa, pero en aquellos entonces solo era el botón de la flor, ahora en cambio, era una hermosa dama. La envidia se hizo notar en los hombres solteros de la corte, quienes maldijeron para sus adentros a Phantomhive por poseer tan bella dama y se dedicaron a adular a Lizzy todo lo que más pudieron durante la noche. Ciel, siempre perspicaz, noto que el grupo de conversación de su reciente esposa era en su mayoría hombres, pero no le importo, veía aquel matrimonio como un trámite que desde su infancia estaba destinado a realizarse, sus verdaderas preocupaciones estaban lejos de aquella absurda fiesta.

Los invitados comenzaron a partir cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, dejando por fin la mansión Phantomhive casi vacía, ya que Soma y Agni pasarían la noche en el lugar para partir a su continente temprano por la mañana.

\- Amo desea algo más?- pregunto Sebastián a Ciel, mientras que este solo cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sacarse su corbatín.

\- Solo deseo descansar- le dijo con su ronca y profunda voz. – es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte Sebastian.

Habían pasado 8 años y Ciel con ya 21 años, había dejado hace mucho su pequeño y frágil cuerpo de niño. Ahora relucía un gran porte, era casi tan alto como su mayordomo, poseía una ancha espalda, unos fuertes y fornidos brazos productos de sus constantes entrenamientos en diferentes áreas de las artes marciales, esgrima, tiro al blanco, entre otras, las cuales había logrado dominar por completo. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules como el profundo mar y sus cabellos negros algo alborotados. Ciel Phantomhive en pocas palabras, era un hombre fornido y atractivo para cualquier mujer.

Su habitación está preparada joven amo, me retiraré- le respondió Sebastían-

Ciel observo a su mayordomo, en esos 8 años seguía luciendo igual, no había cambiado en nada desde que hicieron el pacto, en seguida se preguntó si tendría la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto y envejecer un poco, sino causaría mayor sospecha de que no era un hombre común y corriente, sino algo sobrenatural como un demonio… su demonio. Suspiro. Mañana le diría, se encontraba muy cansado para discutir el tema ahora, pero no para dejar de preocuparse por aquella venganza aun no resuelta. Año tras año se volvía más difícil encontrar a los responsables, además según sospecha de Sebastián, la secta tenía a su favor la ayuda de otros demonios que borraban las pistas y los escondían de sus investigaciones.

\- Ciel...- Una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, entonces la reconoció como la voz de su prometida y ahora esposa. Se dio media vuelta para observar a Lizzy quien entraba con delicadeza y un dejo se vergüenza - ya nos iremos a dormir? – Pregunto sonrojada.

Entonces Ciel recordó que desde ahora ambos compartirían una habitación juntos y para lo que a él le restara de vida. No evito avergonzarse también, sintiendo un suave calor en sus mejillas, pese a ello se mantuvo impávido.

\- Si, ya es tarde- le dijo tan frío como siempre.

\- Bien, me alistare entonces- dicho esto se marchó a la habitación contigua donde estaban sus pertenencias y las de Ciel.

En todo su recorrido Ciel la observo con atención, era una mujer alta, como su madre y menuda con curvas bien definidas, su niñez había quedado atrás hace mucho. Presentaba todos los atributos de una mujer, pero aquello le tenía sin mucho cuidado, debía volver a enfocarse en lo importante, su venganza.

Ciel había cambiado no solo en lo físico, sino también en lo sentimental, se había vuelto más frío y distante. Las constantes frustraciones en relación a su venganza lo habían vuelto retraído y negativo ante la vida. Lizzy cada vez que lo observaba, notaba en sus ojos la amargura. No entendía el por qué, pero el hecho de haberse convertido en su esposa le daba la esperanza de entender que era aquello que Ciel cargaba con tanto pesar en su corazón, para poder abrazarlo, acariciarlo y sanarlo con su amor, pero todo aquello solo sería posible si él se abría con ella, por ello sería paciente, siempre lo había sido y no cambiaría hasta lograr su cometido.

Cuando Ciel entro a la habitación vio a Lizzy frente a un espejo cepillándose su largo y rubio cabello con tranquilidad, parecía perdida en sus fantasías, pero la verdad era que ella lo observaba sutilmente por el espejo, sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron por la pantalla plateada. Fue en ese instante que Ciel recordó que aquella era la primera noche que pasarían juntos como marido y mujer y también recordó lo que supuestamente debía pasar en aquella noche. En seguida movió su rostro hacia otra dirección y trato de olvidar el pensamiento que recién lo aquejaba, sin pensar en más fue en dirección a la cama y se acostó en dando la espalda al lado en que se acostaría su esposa y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Lizzy lo observo en todo momento por el espejo hasta que se acostó, ante lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando esto paso dejo su cepillo en el tocador y se acerco a la cama para acostarse al igual que él. Una vez allí se dio cuenta que la respiración de su reciente marido era suave y rítmica con un par de ronquidos. Se había quedado completamente dormido. Lo miro con un poco de tristeza, pero lo entendía, ella también se encontraba exhausta y sin darle mayor importancia, lo imitó dando rienda suelta a los carruajes de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Lizzy se despertó por el llamado a la puerta. Al abrir los ojos no reconoció el lugar en que se encontraba y sin querer y en un acto reflejo se incorporó de golpe, asustada. Fue cuando recordó que aquel lugar era la habitación que desde ahora compartiría por siempre con el amor de vida. Ciel se encontraba ya despierto, recostado en la cama observándola con algo de preocupación.

\- Estas bien?- le pregunto, ella lo observo un momento aun adormilada y asintió- bien- dijo sin preocupación, atendiendo ahora la puerta- adelante Sebastián!-

\- La puerta se abrió y de ella surgió el mayordomo tan impecable como siempre con un carrito con dos bandejas de plata .

\- Buenos días lady Elizabeth y buenos días Bocchan-

\- Buenos días Sebastián- pronuncio Lizzy acomodándose en la cama, Ciel solo lo observo algo molesto. Hasta cuando le dejaría de decir joven amo, tendría acaso 40 y el seguiría llamándolo así, claro si llegaba a esa edad.

Sebastian quien los había visto crecer, no podía evitar encontrar divertida la situación y se preguntaba si su Bochan había sido capaz de realizar la labor que lo convertiría en un hombre. Aquello le resultado atractivo, las imágenes corrían perversamente en su mente, después de todo Lady Elizabeth era una mujer completamente deseable, sino fuera porque ella había sido desde siempre de su amo, sin duda habría realizado alguna artimaña para poseerla. Los demonios estaban lejos de parecerse a un humano, pero había algunas cualidades que compartían, una de ellas era la lujuria.

Mientras pensaba esto, no cambio su semblante de sonrisa complaciente y termino de servirles el desayuno a ambos y le entrego el periódico de esa mañana a su amo. Luego se retiró para dejarlos en privacidad.

Los recién casados desayunaron casi en completo silencio.

\- ¿Que harás hoy?- pregunto Lizzy para suavizar el ambiente.

\- Tengo mucho en que trabajar- le respondió él tan cortante como siempre, mientras cambiaba de hoja su periódico y le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- Ah!- pronuncio ella, mientras terminaba su té, sin insistir más. Lizzy ya no era la niña caprichosa y ruidosa de antes. Ahora era una mujer cauta y sosegada.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, cada uno se dirigió a las habitaciones contiguas para ser vestidos por su valet (sebastian) y su dama de compañía en el caso de Lizzy (Paula).

Durante los días venideros las conversaciones no eran muy distintas y Ciel parecía más distante que nunca de ella. Apenas lograba sacarle algo de conversación. Aquellos días en que lo visitaba una vez al mes y él aún sonreía parecían tan lejano, el esplendor de aquellos hermosos recuerdos se iba opacando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se veía favorecido por la constante frialdad de Ciel.  
Elizabeth había intentado en múltiples ocasiones y con diferentes temas llegar a su esposo, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que más compartían, como comidas o momentos de intimidad en la habitación, pero Ciel se encontraba constantemente conversando con Sebastián de asuntos que no lograba comprender, su conversación parecía en clave y por mucho que lo intentaba alguna situación la distraía o la hacía cambiar el tema.

No paso desapercibido para nadie en la mansión que algo no andaba bien entre Ciel y Lizzy. Con ya dos semanas de casados la relación debería mostrarse diferente, más apego uno del otro, además lady Elizabeth no parecía haber cambiado nada en su fenotipo, no mostraba ningún signo de haber sido desflorada. Pese a ello Lizzy no perdía su característico entusiasmo, ni su sonrisa encantadora. Elizabeth jamás se daba por vencida, por lo que todos los días intentando de una forma u otra llegar a su esposo, encantarlo y enamorarlo, pero hasta el momento tan solo había recibido indiferencia de su parte.

Una noche, dispuestos a acostarse, Ciel se sobo su cuello con evidente malestar. Lizzy lo notó, por lo que se acercó a su marido, poso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajear sus zonas adoloridas. Ciel no la alejo, ni opuso resistencia, en cambio se dejó llevar por las caricias relajantes de sus esposa. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar y extender su masaje por toda su espalda. Un poco obstaculizada por la camisa de su pijama, decidió levantarla un poco y fue allí donde observo una profunda cicatriz con la forma de un sello familiar. Las características de la cicatriz eran tales, que a simple vista se notaba que había sido causada por quemadura hace mucho tiempo por su color blanquecino. En segundos comenzaron a rodearla millones de preguntas y explicaciones para ellas, cada una más espantosas que la anterior. Sin quererlo se horrorizo e hipnotizada por semejante herida, llevo sus dedos para tocarla.

Ciel sintió un suave tacto, reconfortante al principio hasta que reaccionó. Las manos de su esposa acababan de dar en su secreto. Su reacción fue levantarse y apartarla rápidamente de forma brusca.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto ella espantada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ciel cerró su ojo profundamente consternado y enojado, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, pero no estaba preparado para dar la explicación correspondiente.

\- Un evento desafortunado del cual prefiero no hablar- Contesto sin mirarla y sin abrir sus ojos. En seguida se acostó, dando su espalda a su esposa y sin decir nada más, se durmió.

Por respeto al desconcierto de su esposo Lizzy decidió no preguntar nada más. Pero sin duda la pena la embargo. El solo pensar a al hombre que más amaba le había sucedido algo tan terrible y doloroso la aniquilaba por dentro y más aún el contenerse las ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo por todas las desgracias que había tenido que padecer proveyéndole la cuna de alivio que tanto necesitaba en su regazo que estaba lleno de amor para él. Lamentablemente él parecía haberse escondido en los sueños para repelerla, pero su deseo era tan grande, que pese a ello, se acercó sutilmente a él y observando su espalda, se dispuso a mimarlo con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo. Desde aquella noche, esta práctica se volvería un ritual. Tal vez no podría velar por él en su vigilia, pero al menos podría acariciarlo y aportarle de alguna forma paz y amor mientras descansaba a su lado.

De aquel incidente pasaron un par de días. Lizzy se encontraba paseando a las orillas de un rio que delimitaba los campos de la mansión junto a su fiel sirvienta, Paula. Conversaban de los maravilloso del paisaje, de los planes que su joven ama tenía para el futuro y si algún día su sirvienta encontraría un amor. Paula reía divertida y se sonrojaba cuando Lady Elizabeth le insinuaba que existía un hombre amoroso y digno de ella. De pronto algo detuvo su conversación y Lady Elizabeth quedo petrificada. Frente a ellas, el cuerpo de un niño desnudo reposaba a las orillas del rio, muerto. Su piel blanca como un papel y con manchas rojizas en las zonas de apoyo daba a entender que llevaba varias horas en ese estado. En la inspección visual rápida que le hizo Lizzy vio algo que la perturbo aún más que aquel cuerpo inerte. Allí en ese mismo lugar donde encontró aquella horrible cicatriz en la espalda de su esposo, se encontraba la misma marca en la espalda del niño. Sin quererlo una profunda arcada la invadió, seguida por su sirvienta que hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras miraba con profundo horror el cadáver. De pronto la misma corriente del río tomo al niño y lo arrastró hacia sus profundidades. La escena las dejo en completo shock y silencio. Volvieron a la mansión sin decir nada, sin ganas de hablar.

A la hora de cenar Lizzy aún no se recuperaba, observaba su comida con asco y apenas tomo el tenedor para jugar un poco con ella. Sin levantar la mirada, sin hacer nada, por primera vez en aquellas 3 semanas de convivencia no intento introducir tema para conversar y se mantuvo en sumo silencio, cabizbaja.

No pudo soportarlo más, la comida solo le revolvía el estómago, sin más se levantó de bruces de su asiento y sin dar explicaciones se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Lady Elizabeth ¿sucede algo?- la voz de Sebastián se escuchó lejana, casi imperceptible.

\- No- dijo casi en susurro, mientras se perdía en los pasillos.

Ciel no evito seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los corredores. Por primera vez se preocupaba por ella, pero pensando que tal vez su extraña reacción se debía al hecho que extrañaba su hogar dejo su preocupación pasar.

Un vez que llego a la habitación que compartían pretendía indagar un poco más pero su esposa dormía. Sin querer despertarla, se metió a la cama con cuidado y se durmió

* * *

Había una gran sala con asientos dispuestos como en un coliseo, parecía una sala de clases de anatomía, con una mesa para diseccionar en el medio y miles de asientos rodeándola ocupados por personas encapuchadas y con tétricas máscaras en sus rostros. Todos observaban a un sujeto encapuchado y enmascarado que estaba frente a la mesa donde se encontraba recostado un niño que forcejaba para escapar…. Un niño de negros cabellos y azules ojos… un niño que ella conocía… un niño llamado Ciel. Se espantó al verle allí, ensangrentando y más aún cuando sacaron un fierro ardiendo con el quemaron su piel. Al segundo que él grito de dolor, ella despertó con un gran y profundo grito de horror.

Ciel dormía plácidamente pero un fuerte y agudo grito lo despertó de inmediato y con la guardia en alto. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se percató que el grito era de nada más que de Lizzy, quien despertaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y profundamente consternada. En un segundo se abalanzo sobre y él y comenzó a sollozar.

\- Ciel! Ciel!- le decía una y otra vez, él no entendía que pasaba ¿Qué le sucedía?, hace años que no la veía llorar, desde que eran pequeños. Igual que en aquella época la abrazo y reconforto con cuidado.

\- Tranquila, ya paso!- le decía él intentando calmarla cuando alguien tocó la puerta.- está todo bien!- grito Ciel a Sebastián quien ya había llegado a ver qué sucedía.

\- Ciel! Ciel!- Elizabeth no paraba de llorar y él apenas la podía controlarla, como nunca pensó que su llanto le dolía, no era el mismo llanto de niña, era de una mujer profundamente triste.

\- ¿Que paso?- le pregunto y ella entre sollozos le relato la historia. Quedo petrificado, no lo podía creer. En primer lugar Lizzy acaba de soñar con lo que le había sucedido sin que él le hubiese contado nada y en segundo lugar, otro niño había sido atacado por la secta, quienes seguían operando en algún lugar no muy lejano a la mansión.

\- Tranquila, estas aquí conmigo, nada te pasará- le dijo él, sin dejar de preocuparse por su venganza.

\- No temo por que algo me pase a mí, se defenderme- le dijo Lizzy- y tampoco lloro porque algo te pase a ti, Ciel. lloro por que se que fue eso lo que te sucedió, por lo que sufriste y por lo que has guardado tanto tiempo.

Ciel no supo que decirle, tan solo se recostó en la cama, la atrajo hacía si y la abrazo. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos abrazados y así mismo despertaron. Lizzy se encontraba más tranquila, lo supo cuando fue despertado por un suave beso en su mejilla y lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa. Sin querer le sonrió de vuelta también. Un peso había sido sacado de su alma, solo una parte de aquel gran peso que llevaba, pero cualquier detalle hacía la diferencia.

* * *

Pasaron nuevamente los días y de pronto una carta de la marquesa Middleford llegó para Lizzy. Entre las miles de oraciones que daban a entender lo mucho que la extrañaba, apareció la pregunta que más la removió. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Su madre preguntaba si la sangre había vuelto a ella, pero las noticias de vuelta fueron negativas. Era imposible, si apenas se habían tocado aquella noche en que se durmieron juntos abrazados. Tal vez era hora de dejar de ser tan pasiva.

En la noche, cuando estaban ambos acostados, decidió introducir el tema.

\- Mi madre me ha enviado una carta hoy- Le conto, mientras observaba las páginas de un libro que por poco terminaba.

\- Me alegro- respondió él somnoliento y despreocupado

\- Me preguntaba si ya había quedado en cinta- ahora Ciel se mostró más interesado- como sabes eso es imposible.

\- Tu madre espera mucho en recién dos meses de matrimonio- le respondió él

\- Ella quedo en cinta al mes y medio de su matrimonio- Ciel guardo silencio, lo había atrapado- no dirás nada Ciel…

\- ¿Que quiere que te diga?- pregunto él algo ofuscado, ella suspiro resignada.

\- Nada...- respondió, se dio media vuelta molesta y entristecida, mientras una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla.

Ciel quedó algo perturbado mientras la imitaba, pero no pudo quedarse dormido de inmediato. El tema lo había preocupado. No era que él no se sintiera atraído por ella, pero realmente esto no era lo suyo.

Al día siguiente Lizzy ya cansada de la situación y preocupada de que su madre sospechara que lo que sucedía era que aún no consumaban el matrimonio, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Si la Marquesa lograba confirmar aquel hecho, tomaría indudablemente cartas en el asunto y disolvería el matrimonio. Aquello la aterraba, perder a Ciel, vivir lejos de él, otra vez. Ella era inexperta, no sabía nada de aquello, ni de cómo hacerlo. Esa misma tarde conversó con Paula y le contó la situación. Sabía que podía contar con ella, que ella jamás revelaría su secreto y para su sorpresa le dio un consejo que dio justo el clavo.

\- Mi lady yo no debería contarle esto y menos incitarla a que haga algo así, pero creo que debo ayudarla-

\- Dime Paula, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

\- Corre el rumor de que en las afueras de la cuidad hay una gitana que además de ver la suerte, da consejos y crea conjuros para mejorar las relaciones- Los ojos de Lizzy brillaron como intensidad.

\- ¿Cómo hago para contactarme con ella? -

\- Oh no! Lady usted no debe ir!- le dijo Paula horrorizada.

\- Paula! Es mi matrimonio! Iremos las dos!- le dijo decidida.

\- Mi Lady déjeme a mi arreglar todo, no sería bien visto que la vieran por esos lugares. Una vez programado la llevaré allí cuando sea seguro.

Pasaron unos tres días cuando Paula volvió a tocar el tema.

\- Mi Lady le tengo noticias con respecto al asunto- Elizabeth la miro seria y la llevo hasta su cuarto personal, donde se cambiaba de vestimenta y arreglaba sus peinados.

\- Dime que ha pasado?-

\- Los arreglos están listo. Mañana por la mañana el joven amo y su mayordomo saldrán de la mansión para ir a visitar la fábrica de juguete y estarán por allá durante el día. La cita quedo programada a esa misma hora. Iremos en carruaje hasta las afueras, una vez allí nos pasara a buscar una carreta para no levantar sospecha. Deberá vestirse como una campesina para no llamar la atención.

\- Claro! No hay problema! Gracias Paula.

Los preparativos resultaron a la perfección, Paula había cumplido exitosamente con su labor.

El lugar era una carpa colorida y por dentro oscura y lúgubre. Se asustó un poco, pero no se detuvo. El olor a incienso embargo sus sentidos y bajo una tenue luz morada vio una mesa y una vieja gitana sentada frente a ella.

\- Buenos días, la esperaba marquesa- le dijo la gitana, Lizzy se asustó aún más, como sabia aquella vieja gitana que ella la venia a ver.- Sé a lo que vienes. Tu marido no te posee aún- Las desinhibidas palabras la consternaron, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir a la vieja gitana que parecía querer seguir hablando- aún no tiene el valor para consumar, pero tú debes darle el valor a él, págale con la misma moneda- aquello llamo su atención- se indiferente, has como si no existiera, tal como él lo hace contigo. Dedica tu tiempo libre a otras actividades, pero en cada paso que des debes provocarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo soy indiferente y provocativa a la vez?- pregunto Lizzy asombrada y decidida en el paso que daría.

La vieja gitana le explico algunos ejemplos para que llevara a cabo el plan, ella pareció entender de maravilla se levanto agradecida con la vieja gitana dándole una gran suma de dinero en recompensación.

De vuelta a la mansión pensaba en lo difícil que sería aquel plan, que sin duda le dolería más a ella dejar de preocuparse por él y evitarlo.

En el minuto que llego a la mansión se topo con el mayordomo principal.

\- ¿Donde se encontraba Lady Elizabeth?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Lizzy sintió su corazón agitado. Sebastían parecía sospechar algo. Pero en seguida se indignó. ¿Qué hacia un mayordomo interrogándola?. Lo miro con molestia.

\- Sebastián contrata a un profesor de artes marciales, quiero tener clases desde mañana.

\- Pero Lady….- el reproche la termino de hacer enfadar y se apresuró a hablar.

\- Solo hazlo Sebastián, desde mañana!- el demonio asintió ante la orden tan estricta de su nueva ama.

\- Mañana tendrá a su tutor, mi lady.

\- Gracias- dijo ella satisfecha, dejando al mayordomo plantado en su lugar. Nunca había visto a Lady Elizabeth molesta.

A la hora de cenar puso en marcha su plan y no entablo ningún tipo de conversación con Ciel, se dedicó a conversar con Paula de vestidos y la nueva moda, de peinados, etc. Aquella noche en su habitación ella se dejo todos sus cabellos sueltos, se veía más atractiva así pero cuando se fue a acostar su marido le daba la espalda y dormía, sin más se dispuso a hacer lo mismo esperando que los resultados comenzaran a verse pronto, pues, ya comenzaba a sentir la flaqueza.

Al día siguiente todo cambio, partió por su peinado y sus vestidos. Comenzó a tomar clases de artes marciales, su primera clase había sido bastante satisfactoria. Ella era ágil gracias a esgrima, el cual practicaba todos los días, por ello había desarrollado grandes reflejos. Pero el Karate era diferente, su Sensei le dio grandes y reiteradas palizas durante las 5 horas que duró la primera clase. Exhausta solicito un baño y se fue a dormir sin cenar.

\- Lady Elizabeth no cenará hoy, se ha retirado a dormir- aviso Paula al Conde cuando este se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a cenar.

\- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ciel.

\- Solo esta exhausta mi Lord- respondió Paula. El solo asintió.

\- Gracias Paula te puedes retirar más temprano hoy.

\- Gracias mi lord-sin más se retiró del lugar.

\- Lady Elizabeth se ha tomado enserio lo del Karate- comento Sebastian a su amo.

\- No debiste consentirla Sebastian, ella no necesita ser más fuerte- le reprocho con cierta molestia Ciel.

\- No me dejo más opción, cuando intente detenerla su obstinación fue mayor -

Ciel solo resoplo, si hay algo que es difícil es llevarle la contraria a Elizabeth cuando se propone algo. Dejo el tema por el momento, ya se cansaría y lo dejaría.

Equivocado estaba Ciel, no solo fue aquella cena en que no lo acompaño, fueron más y más veces en las que Lizzy se iba a acostar primero y no solo eso, también se levantaba primero. Sin quererlo comenzó a extrañar despertar a su lado y sus caricias que le daba cuando ella cuando pensaba que él dormía. Poco a poco comenzó a captar más su atención, no solo por sus ausencias, sino también porque su aspecto era diferente. Una día la observo detenidamente, su peinado estaba completamente recogido y sus vestidos más alegres y provocadores… dios mios!- pensó!- que busto!. Aquel pensamiento lujurioso escapo de sus pensamientos más profundamente guardados. Se encontró a si mismo atraído y excitado por su esposa. Estaba casado con una hermosa mujer.

\- ¿Cómo vas con tus clases de karate?- le pregunto Ciel quien era ahora él que comenzaba las conversaciones.

\- He mejorado bastante- respondió ella cortante como lo era él en un principio con ella.

\- ¿Qué dice tu entrenador?-

\- Mi sensei- hizo hincapié en lo de sensei para corregir el error de su esposo- dice que seré igual o mejor que él en unos meses más de práctica, ahora bien si me disculpa he terminado y estoy sumamente cansada, con permiso- sin más se retiro de la mesa y se fue a dormir, dejándolo allí plantado en la mesa. El desconcierto de Ciel fue tal, que el pedazo de comida que tenía en su tenedor se cayó al plato de nuevo, es que ella lo había cortado a él, lo había dejado allí plantado…. ¿es que acaso ya no me ama?... la pregunta retumbo en su cerebro.

Elizabeth era la que siempre lo daba todo y jamás lo había hecho dudar de su amor incondicional hasta ahora. La sintió lejana, la mujer de su vida lo olvidaba. Se aterro por dentro.

Se sintió terrible, pero su plan estaba dando resultado, aun cuando ella había tenido que soportar las ganas de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de acariciarlo durante las noches mientras dormía. Poco a poco lograría su cometido.

Pasaron unos días y Lizzy seguía practicando con fervor, pero hace poco luego de una lluvia que las encontró en pleno paseo por los jardines había contraído un resfriado al cual no le había dado mayor importancia, hasta que ese día la fiebre parecía pasarle la cuenta. El malestar era general. Decidió terminar el entrenamiento más temprano y ante la falta de aire decidió salir al aire libre. Cada paso la hacía sentir peor, de pronto el pasillo en que caminaba se alargo como un infinito y se volvió difuso. Sin quererlo sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se desmayó, pero antes de caer fue sujetada por unos brazos y lo último que vio fue la azul mirada de su esposo.

Ciel iba caminando rumbo a su oficina, cuando la vio tambalearse, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, así que apresuro el paso para justo alcanzarla a sujetar cuando ella se desmayo. En seguida llamo a Sebastian para que ubicara al doctor. Mientras tanto tomo a la Lizzy en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Allí la recostó cuando sintió sus ropas estaban empapadas de sudor. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a quitarle el ropaje de karate que llevaba, la cinta, la gran chaqueta, pero cuando llego a los pantalones no pudo evitar ponerme sumamente rojo.

\- Yo lo hago- le dijo Paula que recién llegaba- no se preocupe Conde.

El sin decir mucho más se retiro y dejo a Paula terminar la labor, sin despegar la vista de lo que sucedía. Lizzy poseía un menudo y delgado cuerpo, tenía unas piernas largas y hermosas, una piel tersa y blanca, por dios que era hermosa, pero lo que más lo consterno fue cuando Paula retiro de ella el ropaje del tronco y quedo al descubierto su espalda, su abdomen, sus… senos, su esposa era hermosa y él comenzaba a desearla de sobremanera. Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder, en su mente comenzaron a pasar las miles y un cosas que podría hacer con ella, con ese precioso cuerpo… movió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que no venían al caso.

Después de una hora de espera llego el médico. Era un hombre viejo que había atendido a Ciel toda su vida. Subió las escaleras con lentitud y cuando llego a la habitación, pidió a todos retirarse para examinar a la muchacha. Luego de media hora de incesante espera, el doctor hizo aparición de nuevo.

\- Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias- dijo el anciano hombre, de blanquecino cabellos y frondoso bigote.

\- ¿Qué le sucede doctor?- pregunto Ciel preocupado.

\- Su esposa, conde Phantomhive, presenta una infección pulmonar, padece de neumonía.- Todos palidecieron, era un estado peligroso, si no al cuidaban podría morir, su salud era frágil.

\- No puede ser- pensó Ciel.

\- Su estado es delicado, debe guardar estricto reposo al menos sin salir de casa por un mes. Los primero 5 días serán críticos, debemos enfocarnos en bajar su fiebre y deberán administrarle estos medicamentos en su vena, son antibióticos. Yo la vendré a evaluar todos los días. Le aconsejo contratar a una enfermera.

\- No será necesario, yo poseo estudios de enfermería- aclaro Paula. Ciel la miro sorprendido, desconocía las competencias de Paula.

\- Perfecto, entonces entre ambos cuidaremos a Lady Elizabeth- dijo el Doctor mirando con una sonrisa a la encantadora sirvienta.

Una vez que Lizzy fue atendida y estabilizada dentro de lo que se podía, Paula bajo a buscar más paños tibios para bajar la fiebre, dejando a Ciel a solas con su inconsciente esposa. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y la observo, respiraba con dificultad, tenía un color carmesí en la mejillas, pero aun así se veía hermosa como una flor. Puso una mano en su mejilla y a la acarició, tenía que reconocer que había sido un pésimo esposo y lamentaba mucho todo lo ocurrido. Si la perdía jamás se perdonaría lo idiota que fue. Tuvo dos meses para amarla y los desperdició por su estúpida obsesión con su venganza. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

\- Perdóname Lizzy- susurro, mientras escondía su mirada en la sombra de su flequillo.

Era verdad que él era un hombre maldito y que toda la miseria del mundo lo perseguía, pero a veces sentía que en su vida podría haber algo bello, algo distinto y eso siempre tenía que ver con Lizzy, quien desde siempre solo le había regalado amor.

No la dejo en ningún momento sola, cancelo todas sus reuniones durante esa crítica semana.

Cuando Lizzy abrió de nuevo los ojos estaba en su habitación acostada, le dolía un poco la cabeza y la luz del lugar no ayudo mucho. De pronto vio una azul mirada con aires de preocupación observarla con detalle.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto él, evidentemente preocupado.

\- Mejor- le dijo ella sonriendo, pero de inmediato volvió a dormir.

Al pasar los días ella mejoro, Ciel jamás la dejo hasta que se pudo levantar de la cama. La neumonía había cesado, había cumplido su tratamiento antibiótico y ya se encontraba realmente mejor. Estaba feliz, solo quería salir a pasear, a ver los jardines, las bellas flores, todo!.

\- Vamos Paula! Vamos a dar un paseo!- le dijo entusiasmada.

\- No!- escucho decir a alguien.-no saldrás hasta que te mejores en un 100%- era Ciel quien parecía más autoritario que nunca

\- Ya estoy bien- le dijo ella algo molesta.

\- No, no lo estas, aun te quedan días reposo- le dijo él, parado frente a ella, autoritario.

\- Tú no sabes cómo me siento!- le exclamo enojada, no se había preocupado por ella en estos tres meses y ahora lo hacía, al borde de su muerte. No tenía derecho de decir nada.

\- Como saberlo si no me dices nada!- exclamo él enojado también, le descomponía que no lo obedecieran. Paula al ver lo densa de la situación decidió dejarlos solos y retirarse del lugar.

\- Ahora quieres saberlo! Tengo que estar al borde la muerte para que quieras saber mi, para que te acuerdas que existo!- exclamo mas enojada que nunca en su vida, Ciel la miro perplejo, nunca pensó que estaría tan enfada con él y menos que le diría aquello. Lizzy al ver que Ciel no decía nada llamo a su sirvienta- Paula! Paula! Nos vamos a dar un paseo!

Sin más salió de la mansión dejando a un Ciel sumamente enojado y culpable. Había estado sumamente preocupado por ella y ella no hacía más que pelear, de todas formas tenía razón, sabía que había sido un completo déspota e idiota. Decidió esperar a la cena para arreglar las cosas, pero ella no se presentó y tampoco la encontró en su cuarto cuando se fue a dormir.

Por otro lado Lizzy se había ido a dormir al cuarto que utilizaba cuando era pequeña e iba a visitarlo. No quería ver a su esposo, no lo quería cerca. Su actitud había sido horrible. Esperaba mínimo encontrarlo cuando recobro totalmente el reconocimiento o mayor compañía en sus últimos días de reposo, pero él apenas apareció. Según Paula la había acompañado en sus días de inconsciencia, pero ella no lo vio y aquello parecía un sueño y más aún con aquel horrible trato de hace un momento. Se seguía sintiendo igual de sola y abandonada.

Ciel por su lado la buscaba, hasta que la encontró en su antigua habitación, una vez allí entro decidido a arreglar las cosas. Ella aún no se acostaba, se encontraba sentada en un sitial que daba a la ventana observando la majestuosa luna, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

\- Lizzy- escucho a alguien y se sobresalto, se giro para observar a Ciel que estaba en la puerta, apenas lo miro se dio vuelta a ver la luna de nuevo. No deseaba verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería nada de él.

\- No quiero verte Ciel- le dijo ella pasivamente. Esas palabras fueron un cuchillo en el corazón del Conde.

\- Lizzy perdóname- dijo sinceramente y ella volteo a verlo sorprendida pero no dijo nada, por lo que él continuó- se que no te he tomado la atención correspondiente y me siento muy apenado por ello, simplemente no te merezco- hizo una pausa mirándola fijamente- perdóname por favor... te necesito – Sus palabras le dieron un vuelco al corazón. Lo amaba tanto, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento la hipnotizaron. Sin más le asintió.

Ciel se acercó hasta ella, le extendió una mano que ella recibió gustosa. Se levantó de su silla y se quedaron observando. Ciel poco a poco comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, hasta que deposito sus labios sobre los de ella. La beso con dulzura y delicadeza. Al separarse, la tomo por su mano y la llevo hasta su habitación matrimonial. Una vez allí, la vio llorar aún.

\- ¿Porque llorar aún?- le pregunto preocupado.

\- Disculpa, pero tengo tantas dudas y tanto miedo que esto se acabe- le dijo ella entre sollozos.

Para su sorpresa, Ciel la recostó sobre la cama y se posó sobre ella. Su cara frente a la de ella.

\- Te prometo que nunca más tendrás dudas- le dijo y le levanto el mentón y la besó.

De seguro estaba soñando, pero no… era Ciel quien de verdad la estaba besando y ella enamorada y contenida, no podía evitar responderle de igual manera. El beso comenzó tierno y delicado, pero los constantes suspiros de Lizzy dieron rienda suelta a la imaginación de Ciel y a los deseos que lo atormentaban hace tanto, sin dudarlo quiso transformar esos mismo suspiros en algo más.

Sin darse cuenta el beso se torno más apasionado y profundo, de un momento a otro los suspiros de Lizzy pasaron a ser una respiración agitada y entrecortada al igual que la del Ciel.

Poco a poco Ciel comenzó a ganar confianza, su instinto de hombre lo consumía y lo guiaba. Rodeo la silueta de Lizzy, hasta llegar hasta sus muslos, donde subió lentamente su camisa de dormir acariciando lenta y delicadamente su pierna, sus muslos, su cadera, su cintura. Sintiendo la suavidad de su piel Lizzy no paraba de besarlo y de un momento a otro comenzó a arquearse ente la sensación de contacto que la estremecía cada vez más.

Sus manos de pronto cayeron en una suave y abultada estructura… sus senos. Ella emitió el primer gemido ante el tacto que lo llevaría a la completa locura, desde allí, sus vestimentas de dormir pasaron a quedar en el suelo y sus manos comenzaban a juguetear con el cuerpo del otro. Comenzaban por primera vez a conocerse. Se recorría sin perderse detalle, besando cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Lizzy beso su torso, sus brazos, hombros, cuello, su cicatriz. La beso delicadamente en toda su dimensión, cuando termino Ciel la atrajo hacia sí nuevamente y la beso apasionadamente abriendo paso con su lengua a través de sus suaves labios. La tumbo debajo de él mirándola con una mezcla de dulzura y desesperación. Ella entendió el mensaje y poco a poco dio paso para que se adentrara en ella. El primer contacto la incomodo, él fue paciente y con un lento ritmo la espero hasta verla cómoda y de ella allí el ritmo los agoto.

Bajo la luz de la luna figuraba la pareja completamente dormida y desnuda, envuelta en sábanas.

Por una extraña razón se despertaron de madrugada, aun ni siquiera salía el sol. Lizzy sin decir nada y tratando de reconciliar el sueño, se acercó más a su amado. Él al sentir el roce tibio de su cuerpo desnudo contra su pecho, lo hizo llenarse de fogosidad y desenfreno. Sin dudarlo, quiso volver a probar aquel dulce néctar que lo había embriagado horas antes. Busco los labios de su esposa y entre suaves caricias, volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez con un poco más de desinhibición.

Cuando lizzy volvió a despertar se encontró sola, pero no le importo. La felicidad que sentía no se podía opacar con nada. Desayuno, se bañó y vistió. Se sentía radiante. Una vez que se miró en su espejo se encontró con una mujer diferente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hoy se sentía realizada, era una mujer, la mujer de Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Lizzy- una voz familiar la interrumpió- buenos días Lady- su marido la saludaba.

\- Buenos días Conde- saludo ella coquetamente, mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Quisieras acompañarme a un día de campo en las colinas?- le pregunto mientras le extendía la mano, pero ella no recibió su mano, se acercó a él, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.

\- Claro que si- le dijo una vez que se separaron y como en muchos años no lo hacia Ciel le sonrió.

Sin decir mucho más se subieron al carruaje y pasaron uno hermoso días, Ciel se mostró más conversador que otras veces, incluso en una ocasión soltó una risotada. Lizzy se mostraba más contenta que nunca, por fin las cosas comenzaban a andar como ella siempre deseo.

Los días pasaron y un día decidieron volver de unos de sus paseos caminando a la mansión. Durante el camino Ciel tomo de su mano. Sin quererlo se sonrojo como una niña. Estos gestos eran tan impropios de él.

\- Ciel- llamo Lizzy- Me amas?- le pregunto infantilmente. Ciel se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ante su asombro guardo silencio.

Lizzy quedo algo consternada, no había sido buena idea presionarlo tanto, ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero ella en su egoísmo quería más. De todas formas, no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Al llegar a la mansión cenaron tranquilos y se fueron a dormir. Aquella fue la primea noche que no hicieron el amor desde la primera vez. Así pasaron tres días, cuatro días, cinco días. Elizabeth se reprochaba a sí misma, atribuía todo aquello a su insolente pregunta.

Aquella noche se demoró en ir a acostarse, temía por una nueva noche sin ser amada, por lo que decidió disculparse con él. Con lentitud entro a su habitación y allí encontró a Ciel de pie junto a la cama.

\- Ciel… yo…- intento disculparse, sin saber cómo proseguir.

\- Desde siempre- dijo él de pronto, ella se asombró.

\- Cómo?-

\- Te amo desde siempre Elizabeth.

Los ojos de Lizzy se llenaron de felicidad, se acercó a él y lo beso apasionadamente.

Ciel quedo sorprendido cuando fue abalanzado contra la pared que estaba detrás de él y en su boca apareció una intrusa lengua. Sin poner resistencia, ayudo en la labor. Lizzy lo recorría desenfrenada. Podía ser que fuera una dama muy refinada, pero sentía deseos como cualquier mortal, deseos que se habían acumulado en estos días de separación. Estaba decidida a desahogarse.

Ciel quiso tomar un poco las riendas cuando se vio prácticamente desnudo, alcanzó a quitar su camisa de dormir y cuando se dispuso a recostarla sobre la cama, ella se adelantó y lo dejo en desventaja. Él cayó sobre la cama primero y ella sin más se puso sobre él. Trato por última vez de tomar el control, pero fue en vano. Lady Elizabeth lo volvió a arrojar contra el colchón sin reparo. Lentamente se unieron y ella llevo las riendas durante todo el acto. Allí sobre él la vio alcanzar el clímax y arquearse ante el placer. Él pensó que lo había probado todo, pero aquella posición lo aniquilo, apenas pudo seguir el ritmo de su esposa, pero aguanto hasta que ella termino, en seguida se relajó y se unió a ella, acompañándola en gemidos.

Sudaban como nunca, pero Ciel quería su revancha en unos minutos más, cuando se lograra recuperar.

Y así fue… la revancha fue una lucha de poderes.

En la mañana cuando Sebastían toco incesantemente la puerta sin respuestas, entro a la habitación a ver que sucedía, fue cuando vio una cama desecha, un catre desarmado, plumas por doquier y una pareja dormir envuelta en frazadas y abrazada sobre un colchón que había sido tendido en el suelo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, el joven amo ya había probado suficiente de aquel néctar, pero él era un demonio, no un ángel misericordioso. Hoy se encargaría de enfocarlo de nuevo en su venganza, sino daba resultado, tendría un alma más que devorar… el ama que más había esperado.

FIN.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus rew para saber que tal les pareció esta historia. Hace mucho que no publicaba!  
Me despido esperando que estén muy bien!


End file.
